Ganzfeld Experiment
Forethought Hello, it's Evra again. I'm going to talk about the Ganzfeld Experiment again. Since the Ganzfeld Experiment can yield some interesting and sometimes scary results, I thought I could talk a bit more about what's behind my true story, The Ganzfeld Attempt. This is something that you can do with family and friends, and I'm pretty sure it won't cause any permanent damage to your brain, unless your house is haunted or something... Ganzfeld Experiment The original purpose of this experiment is to test ESP (Extra-sensory Perception), or, pretty much, see if someone is a psychic. This was big in the 1960s and 1970s. Now, people can do it just to see what happens. Now, in order to do this, you'll need a ping pong ball split evenly across the middle, a good pair of noise-isolating headphones, a comfortable chair, and an mp3 (or any sound) recording of pink or white noise (preferably white) (try Simply Noise.com ). You'll also need a good source of red light. As the picture above depicts, you'll put the red ping pong balls over your eyes, and have the red light shone over you so that you see nothing but red. You'll have white noise playing in your headphones so that the noise will be the only thing you can hear. Make sure someone is with you. Have the person ask you questions, and most importantly don't fall asleep. During many of my experiments, people would hallucinate. Some description of the hallucinations were really interesting. Sometimes the results were just plain creepy. "For a while, I saw nothing but blue-ish grey-ish fog. I thought to myself, this is nonsense. After a while, I was 'off'. Completely absent-minded! All of the sudden I was holding some chalk. I was writing some kind of math formula - and this was all really clear! Then it disappeared." "I can see his face. It's still really expressive. Many colours..." "To the right, A mannequin suddenly appeared. He was in all black, and had a narrow head, fairly broad shoulders, long arms - very long arms, and a relatively small trunk. He approached me, stretching out his hands, very large, very big... He stayed for a while, and went away, slowly, where he came from..." (Slenderman..?) Now, less than half the time, (in my experiments) the subject would speak. Most of the time you would have no idea what they were talking about. About twenty percent of the time, I would ask them questions and they would answer, at the right time and addressing the question correctly. It's really neat, but it's strange. There's no way to explain it. Try it. There are also a few theories about how you can contact spirits in this state, or how your subconscious mind comes to life through this. Here's what I think: Ganzfeld phenomena is associated with psi. I don't mean pounds per square inch, I mean the 23rd Greek letter: The one that refers to all kinds of psychic phenomena, experiences, or events that are related to the mind, and can't be explained by known principles. Psi all paranormal and can't be explained, therefore Ganzfeld phenomena cannot very well be explained. I also think that Ganzfeld phenomena isn't the only think associated with psi either. Monks that can meditate for days at a time without eating or sleeping, oracles from long ago, and priests that pray for hours and have visions are all associated with the same phenomena, psi. Now this is all really cool stuff, even though nobody I've met can explain it. Some people have had terrifying experiences, but nobody has ever been damaged or stuck in a trance or anything. If you are into paranormal reality theories like I am, then I encourage you to try this out. Category:Reality Category:Theory Category:Science